You Will Always Be My Best Friend
by lalemasta
Summary: Spongebob and Patrick have been best friends for a long time. They were just like two peas in a pod. When Spongebob has his first month anniversary with Sandy, Patrick will confess something that would change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

**"HOOOOONK! HOOOOONK!"** Spongebob's alarm goes off, waking up most of his neighbors surrounding his pineapple home. Spongebob opened his eyes, and stood up immediately; looking at his pet snail who was heavily sleeping away.

"Spongebob! Can you keep it DOWN! I'm trying to have my beauty sleep here!" Spongebob looked at Squidward and gave him a puzzled look. "But Squidward, aren't you already beautiful?" Squidward looked down on Spongebob, and immediately shut his window as loud as he can.

"Gary! Wake up, Gary! Today is the big day!" Spongebob exclaimed loudly waking his snail in the process. "Mow?" Gary proclaimed, confused by his enthusiastic attitude. "What do you mean you don't know? Today is the day where me and Sandy are celebrating our one month anniversary!"

Gary rolled his eyes in annoyance. He didn't get why his owner was attracted to a squirrel. Gary ignored the response and slithered away to go eat some snail food.  
"Oh, how rude of you, Gary!" Spongebob scoffed and got prepared to go out. He grabs his favorite cereal, Kelp Flakes and ate the whole box. "There we go, now I don't have to be hungry until the date at the Krusty Krab!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Spongebob? I'm here to return your brain. I'm pretty sure you need it hehe." Spongebob ran to the door and looked out the peephole. It was his best friend, Patrick. "Patrick! I'm glad that you're here! Please, come in, buddy~!" Spongebob happily said. The glee in his could be felt from far away. Spongebob opened the door for his friend, and offered him some kelp juice to speed up his brain process.

"Spongebob?"  
"Why, yes Patrick. What do you need?" Spongebob asked happily.  
"Have you been feeling...odd lately?" Patrick said


	2. Chapter 2: The Confession

What do you mean, Patrick? What are you trying to say?" Spongebob said in confusion. Spongebob looked into Patrick's black eyes. He didn't see that they were so dark and glossy.  
"Spongebob, you need to think. What do you think I'm trying to say?" Patrick asked, puzzled with Spongebob's response.

"Patrick... I don't know. C'mon, brain! THINK!" Spongebob yelled in frustration.

"Spongebob, calm down! It's nothing that requires thinking. All it requires is love. Spongebob, I'm sorry to say this, but I love you, Spongebob. Since the day we have met, I always loved you. It made me jump in joy when you said you were moving to where I was living. I was so happy that you...you moved here." Patrick looked deep in Spongebob's baby blue eyes. He eyed every single feature of Spongebob's face. his freckles, his cheeks, eyelashes, buck teeth, even his angular square body that seemed impossible to love.

Spongebob looked to the floor. He couldn't believe that his best friend in the entire sea had loved him from the very beginning."P-Patrick. Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Spongebob looked at at Patrick straight into his eyes. "Patrick, I'm sorry to say this, but I can't love you."

Patrick looked at Spongebob, shocked at his response. "Wh-Why? Why can't you take my feelings, Spongebob?" Patrick's eyes started to well up with tears,making his eyes more glossy as they were before.

Spongebob felt horrid. He couldn't believe that he just hurt his best friend.

"Patrick?" Patrick looked at Spongebob, tears were streaming down his face silently. "What, what do you want?"

Spongebob put his hands on Patrick's shoulders and looked at him with unbreakable eye contact.

"Patrick, I have something to say to all this. Patrick, you know I have a girlfriend, but I can't break her heart like this. Patrick, I hate to say this, but I love you also. I just kept it inside all of these years because I didn't want you to think different of me. I really love you, Patrick. I really want to date you . I _really_ want to kiss you, hug you, embrace you and everything in between. I really don't want to break Sandy's heart, but I also don't want to break the man that I loves' heart in return. I'm sorry, Patrick. I should have told you earlier."

Tears started to form on Spongebob's eyes. It hurt Patrick so much. He couldn't bear to look at his best buddy, crying about something that he had brought up.

"Spongebob, I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I did this to you. I can't bear to see my best friend crying. I can't, I just can't. Spongebob, can you forgive me?"

Spongebob looked deep in Patricks eyes, like he was lost inside his mesmerizing orbs."I always can forgive you. You're my best pal after all!" Spongebob cracked a grin towards Patrick.

"I'm glad that I found you, pal!" Patrick hugged Spongebob as tight as he can, almost popping Spongebob.

"You're warm, heheh" Patrick giggled in happiness, tears still in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

"Patrick, would you like to help be get ready for my date? I want this to be special for me and Sandy!" Spongebob said in happiness. "Sure, old pal! I would do anything for you~!"

Patrick grabbed Spongebob's Tuxedo from the time that he went to the prom with Pearl, and dressed him all up, ready to go out to the dinner date at the Krusty Krab. Spongebob looked in the mirror, and checked himself out. He couldn't believe how great Patrick's hands are. He dressed and undresssed him in the most gentle way possible.

"Is anybody going to pick you up, Spongebob?" Patrick asked Spongebob. "Oh, Sandy and me are going to walk over to the Krusty Krab by ourselves. You're willing to go, but customers have to pay extra." Spongebob exclaimed with a wink. "Can I go? Please? Pleaasee?" Patrick gave the face. The face that is impossible to say no to. "Patrick...how can I say no to that face? Of course you can go! I would always want you with me!" Spongebob said with glee. Patrick got up, and waited with Spongebob on the couch until Sandy is there to pick Spongeobob up.

One hour later; around 7:00, there was a knock on the door. "Howdy, Patrick! Howdy, Spongebob! Spongebob, are you ready to go to the Krusty Krab? Oh, I can't wait!" Sandy said with glee. "Yes ma'am I'm always ready to go to the to the Krusty Krab with the one I love!"

Patrick looked at Spongebob. He could see the hurt inside Patricks black orbs. "Well, I hope you two have fun! I'll see you at the Krusty Krab!" Patrick forced a smile to hide the hurt inside his system. "Bye, Patrick! See you at the Krusty Krab!" Spongebob and Sandy said in unison. As soon as they went out the door, Patrick opened the door and went to his rock. As soon as he got inside his home, he sat on the couch and watched the tapes of him and Spongebob together that Squidward was forced to record. He saw the house party, the doughnut, the secret box, the best Valentines gift, even the bad memories. While watching, tears welled up in his eyes. "Why, Spongebob? Why couldn't I get you first? Why did it have to be Sandy!?"

Patrick fell to the floor, wallowing in his pool of salty tears.

"Oh, where is Patrick? He promised that he will be here." Spongebob asked with concern. "Spongebob, it's almost 8, we have to get in the Krusty Krab right now!" Sandy proclaimed. Spongebob looked at Sandy straight into her eyes. "Sandy, he's my best friend. He always means so much to me. Something is definatly wrong with Patrick...he always makes it to everything I invite him in," Spongebob glanced over to the road leading home, hoping that his best friend was okay. "Sandy, I'm sorry that I have to ditch you, but I have to go. Something is wrong with my best friend and...and I can't let that happen!" Before Sandy could say a response, Spongebob ran as fast as he can towards Patrick's rock, hoping that he was okay.


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Always There For You

"Patrick! PATRICK!" Spongebob yelled on the top of his lungs, hoping that his best friend would hear his cries. There was no answer to be heard. "Patrick, if you don't say anything, I'm barging in!" Spongebob opened the rock, surprised that it wasn't locked. As soon as he came in, he saw the biggest mess that there ever was. Almost everything was damp, every single canister of food was scattered all over the floor, and the TV was static with VHS tapes scattered in front of the TV. "W-What is this!? Patrick!" Still no answer. Spongebob picked up some of the VHS tapes, when one with the name of "My Luv 2 U" caught his eye. "Oh, what is this?" Spongebob questioned, looking up at the ceiling. He put the VHS tape on the couch, and continued his search for his best friend. Around 10 minutes later, there was still no Patrick to be found.

"Patrick! Are you in here?" Spongebob yelled outside of Patrick's bedroom. Again, there was no sound to be heard. Spongebob was about to leave until he heard a faint noise coming from the room. Spongebob came back and put his ear on the door so he can disinguish the sound. It was none other than Patrick, snoring. Spongebob smiled, and came in the room to see his best pal sleeping soundly in his bed.

"Oh, Patrick. I thought you were hurt or something. I really wish that you could come to the date, but you're right here; sleeping soundly in your bed." Spongebob went over to his friend to give him a kiss on the cheek. As soon as he was walking away from the starfish, he saw a note on Patrick's nightstand:

"Dear Spongebob,

Hei, budde. I wuz going 2 cum 2 ur dat with Sandy, but I culdn't mak it. I am sorry, Spongebob. Pleaz, watch da tape titled: My Luv 2 U.

With Luv,

Patrick Star"

Spongebob giggled at the fact that Patrick couldn't write very good. He thought it was adorable. Spongebob took the note with him, and went over to the living room to watch the VHS tape. "Oh, where did I put it?" Spongebob looked everywhere for the VHS tape, but it was no where to be found. Spongebob went over to the chair, and sat down; looking down in despair. "I'm sorry, Patrick...I lost the tape."Spongebob sorrowfully said. As tears started to form down his cheeks, he felt something hard on his bottom. Spongebob stood up, and saw the VHS tape. "OOOHHHHH, silly me! You were there this whole time! Hahah!" Spongebob exclaimed quite loudly. The sound of his laughter, unfortunately woke up the Starfish.

Patrick walked up over to the living room to get some food, when suddenly he saw Spongebob; about to put the VHS tape in the VHS/DVD player. "S-Spongebob? Is that you?" Patrick quietly uttered. "Patrick!" The sponge ran over to the starfish to give him a big giant bear hug. "Oh, Patrick! I thought you were hurt or something! Then, I saw you in the bed; sleeping like chil-" The starfish put a finger over his mouth to shut the sponge from talking. "Please, sit with me on my bed. Follow me."


	5. Chapter 5: The Talk

"Whatever you say, buddy!" Spongebob followed Patrick to his room, unaware of what's going to happen. As they were walking towards the room, Patrick put his arm around Spongebob. Spongebob looked at Patrick, and gave him a small grin. He returned the action. Patrick opened the door, and walked towards the bed. They sat down, and prepared for a talk.

"Spongebob, I think it's time for me to tell the truth." Spongebob looked at Patrick; puzzled by his remark. "What do you mean, Patrick? Didn't you tell me it all today?" Patrick looked straight into Spongebob's eyes; maintaining unbreakable eye contact. "Spongebob, I only told you a little about what I felt about you. It's time for me to tell all of it." Spongebob looked away from Patrick's unavoidable gaze. "Okay, but please make it quick. I have to still attend that date, you know?" Patrick nodded in response.

"Spongebob, I loved you for a long time, but there's more to this thing called love. I'm actually jealous of you and Sandy being together. I ask to myself, 'Why can't it be me? Why does it have to be Sandy?' I was supposed to go to the date with you, but I couldn't bring myself to. It was impossible for me to get up and see you two together. When you and Sandy left to go on your date, I was torn apart. I couldn't stand to see you two together! I went home, and I watched every single memory to cheer me up. It just made everything worse...I just collapsed on the floor and I just bawled all of my feelings. I went to my bed, and cried myself to sleep. I literally want to do everything with you, Spongebob. I want to hug you, kiss you, love you, I even want to have sex with you! Please...Spongebob. Can't you see that I'm suffering here?"

Spongebob was shocked. He coudn't believe what he just heard. "P-Patrick, I'm so sorry. I didn't know! Oh, why am I so stupid!?" Patrick put his hands on Spongebob's shoulders, and looked at him straight in the eye. "It's not your fault, Spongebob. It's my fault." Spongebob looked at Patrick; astonished of his response. "No, Patrick. It's my fault entirely. I should've confessed first, I should've told you my feelings, I really don't want it to be like this, Patrick! I just want us and everybody to be happy!"

Patrick leaned over to give Spongebob a hug. Spongebob started to cry hard. His sobbing was so loud, it woke up Squidward from his nap. "It's okay, Spongebob, calm down. It's okay. I love you...so damn much" Spongebob looked up at Patrick; eyes swollen. "I LOVE YOU TOO, PATRICK UAHHAHAHHH!"

Hearing Spongebob cry was the worst for Patrick. He couldn't believe that he hurt his best friend. As Spongebob was crying, Patrick was welling up; about to cry in unison with Spongebob. The waterfall of tears started to fill up the room. Puddles were everywhere.

Meanwhile, Sandy was still waiting at the Krusty Krab for Spongeob to come back. "Oh where in tarnation has that little square dude went? It has been one hour since he's been gone!" Sandy went to go to Patrick's rock, so she could find out what they're doing. "He better not be cheatin' on me." Sandy muttered under her breath. As she walked on the street, she thought to herself "What's wrong with Patrick? Patrick isn't usually the guy that would not go to anything with food in there. What happened?"

As she approached Patrick's rock, she heard the tears coming from the room.


	6. Chapter 6: It's Over

"What the hell is goin' on here?!" Sandy opened the door and went straight to where the crying was coming from, Patrick's bedroom. "P-Patrick...I love you so much." Spongebob whispered with passion." Patrick retracted from the sorrowful hug. "I-I LOVE YOU TOO SPONGEBO-" Before Patrick could finish his sentence, Sandy busted through the door, astonished at the sight of Spongebob and Patrick together; eyes swollen from crying.

"SPONGEBOB! WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN' ON!?" Spongebob and Patrick averted their gaze to the enraged squirrel at the entrance of the room. "S-Sandy! I swear, it's not what it looks like!" Without saying a word, Sandy grabbed Spongebob by the waist, threw him over her shoulder, and punched Patrick with enough strength to knock him out unconscious. "PATRICK! NO, PATRICK!" Spongebob yelled out to his friend. He tried to get out of Sandy's grip, but he couldn't get out of her tight grip on his body.

"Oh, where is that Spongebob! He still has to give me the money that he paid for all this junk!" was getting quite impatient. "Ugh...I should just go home. He ain't comin' back anyway." Mr. Krabs walked away, angered by his employee that never came back to pay him.

"SANDY! PLEASE LET GO OF ME!" Spongebob screamed at the top of his lungs, struggling to get out the squirrels grip. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get out of her grip. It was impossible to wiggle out, Sandy was too strong. A few minutes later, Sandy came to a stop. Spongebob looked behind and saw that they were at the Treedome. "Spongebob, we have to talk. Follow me." Spongebob looked at Sandy with rage in his eyes. "NO! I won't go with you!" Angered by his response, Sandy picked him up by the waist and dragged him into her bedroom.

"Spongebob, you got some explaining to do! Why were you and Patrick crying; and why did Patrick say I love you?! Tell me everything, Spongebob." Spongebob looked away from the angry creature. He hesitated to look at Sandy straight in the eye, it was impossible to tell the truth to his girlfriend. "Sandy, I'm sorry, but I can't say it! No matter how hard I try, I just can't say it to you. " Sandy looked at Spongebob with rage in her eyes. "What do you mean you can't tell me!? I'm your GIRLFRIEND FOR DARN SAKE!" Spongebob looked down to the floor.

"Sandy, If you want to know the truth so badly, then here it is! Sandy, I have...fallen for Patrick and he has fallen for me too. I love you, it's just that I've known Patrick for a long time and...and I just can't let him be like this! I can't bear seeing my best friend cry! I needed to comfort him. I'm...sorry Sandy."

Sandy looked at Spongebob, shocked at his response. "S-Spongebob! How can you do this to me!?" Spongebob glared at Sandy, staring at her black, beady eyes. "I'm sorry, Sandy...I'm really sorry for breaking your heart like this..." Spongebob started to well up with tears. "So, I-I guess this is the end then." Sandy turned away, avoiding Spongebob's cries. "You know what? How about you just leave, we're over!" Sandy yelled at Spongebob. Spongebob tried to to speak, but no words could come out of his mouth. "B-bu-" Without heasitation, Sandy yelled at Spongeob,

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Spongebob proceeded to walk away, with overwhelming guilt.


	7. Chapter 7: It'll Be Okay

Spongebob sorrowfully walked towards the exit. All that was left in his brain was the guilt and sorrow that Spongebob unfortunately made Sandy feel the emotions of a heartbreak. Spongebob continued to walk down the road to his house, head down in disparity.

As Spongebob walked past Patrick's house, he stopped to to think, "Should I check is Patrick is okay? ...I really don't want him to be injured. Maybe I should check, my best buddy will not be hurt!" Spongebob walked over to Patrick's house to check if he was okay after the excruciating hit that Sandy given to his head. He opened the rock and looked around the living room; just in case Patrick went over to the living room to watch some TV. There was no Patrick to be found, but what was found was the tape, "My Luv 2 U" sitting on the couch, calling Spongebob's name. "Since Patrick wanted me to watch this, I'll watch it right now to save the trouble of forgetting about it.

Spongebob grabbed the VHS tape and put it inside the VHS/DVD player on top of the TV. Spongebob sat down, anticipation filling up his system. The tape started off with a chair that was behind a white tarp that states "I 3 U SPONGEBOB" on the wall; written in hot pink tempered paint. Spongebob managed to crack a grin. Even through all of the pain that he has caused his now ex girlfriend had to feel because of him, Patrick's quirky actions still managed to make him smile.

The next clip on the video was Patrick breathing "TESTIIIING! TESTING! Testing? WHY WON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING UAHAHAHHA!" Patrick started to bawl in frustration. A few seconds of crying later, Squidward's voice could be heard. "PATRICK! THE CAMERA CAN'T TALK YOU DING DONG!" Squidward comes up in front of the camera to talk to Patrick about the use of a camera; and how it was an inanimate object. "Oohh, thank's Squid-buddy!" Patrick faced his body to Squidward and gave him a tight hug. "O-Ow, Patrick! Y-You're squishing me!"Ignoring the remark, Patrick kept hugging Squidward for an estimate of 5 seconds. Squidward walked away from the camera, going home to take a steaming hot shower. As Squidward left, Patrick walked over to the chair in front of the tarp, and sat down; staring at the camera with a soft gaze. "I LOVE YOU SPONGEBOB!" Patrick yelled at the top of his lungs with a happy tone in his voice; his hands in the air with glee. His jolly attitude could be felt from across the screen, making Spongebob laugh in happiness. "Aww, Patrick! That's soo cutee~!" Spongebob squealed in delight.

"Spongebob, I love you as much as I love ice cream...only a little more. Hehe! I loved you ever since that I first met you. Yeah, that was when we were...uh...children! Yes! As long as I can remember, I've always thought you were the most adorable little sea critter that ever lived in Bikini Bottom! I love your eyes, your mouth, your freckles, everything! Spongebob! I always watch all the tapes that Squid-buddy recorded for us! It always makes me happy to see you happy. Spongebob, I would like to do many things with you. I would like to embrace you as long as I want, I want to kiss you, love you, heck, even have the love thingy with you! Uhh, what's it called again? Oh well. Spongebob, I want to say that I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BEST BUDDY! And uh, this might sound weird, but...hm. How do I put this." Patrick looks at his hand which appears to have the words "will u go out with me," written in black ink.

"Will youuu...go out withhh...me? Yes! That's it! I remember now. Will you be my boyfriend, Spongebob? Will you go out with me? Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Oh, how I can't wait for your answer! If it's a no, then it's okay. We can just be friends, it's better than being nothing, right? Hehe!" Patrick goes up close to the camera and breathes into it. "Over and out, Patrick. Uh, how do I turn this off? SQUIDWARD! HOW DO I TURN THIS OFF?" Squidward walked over to the entrance to Patrick's rock, consumed with annoyance. Squidward got into the rock, and turned off the camera.

"P-Patrick...*sniff* that was so beautiful." Spongebob sat motionless with tears of joy in his eyes. He was so touched by the video that he didn't want to leave Patrick's house. "That was just the right thing to make me feel better~!" Spongebob exclaimed with glee.

"So, what's your answer?" Spongebob looked back and saw Patrick; standing at the entrance to where the living room is. His expression was tired, yet anxious of the answer.

A.N: Sorry. guys! I have been busy with stuff going on. Plus, this chapter was really long. I promise to start posting regularly starting on Monday; or maybe Sunday if I'm lucky. Thank you guys for reading this story! I appreciate it. ^_^


	8. Chapter 8: Yes

"P-Patrick!" Spongebob yelped out quite loudly. "I-I thought you were sleeping." Patrick looked at Spongebob, his gaze softened to fill the mood. "If you're going to make some food, I'll make it for you. You can just lay on my couch or something." Patrick smiled at Spongebob. Spongebob looked at Patrick and smiled back. "Okay, buddy." As Spongebob waited for Patrick to cook him some of his leftovers from two nights ago, Patrick thought to himself, "Ooh, I-I'm so nervous! I-I don't know what he's going to say...I hope he says yes. I reaally want to be with him for as long as I can. I really love him so much..."

Patrick was now lost in his own mind. All he can think about now was the future that him and Spongebob could have if Spongebob could say yes to his remark. Suddenly, he awakens from his trance as soon as he smelled burning coming from the oven. "UAAHHH!" Patrick screamed and grabbed the food as fast as he can, and turned the oven off to avoid any more damage to the kitchen. "It's ready, Spongebob!" Spongebob looked back to the Kitchen. "Okay, Patrick!" Spongebob was excited for the food. He never tried Patrick's cooking before. Patrick walked over the living room, set the food on the table, and sat next to Spongebob to eat with him. "How about we put some music, is that okay with you, Spongebob?" Patrick's innocent face struck Spongebob like a knife. Spongebob smiled at Patrick. "Yes, of course, Patrick!" Patrick porceded to get his boombox from his room, and he played a song. A song that was undeniably a favorite of Patrick.

"Aw, Patrick! How sweet of you!" Spongebob wrapped his arms around Patrick, his body heat strongly emitting into Patrick's torso. Patrick looked down to the sponge and smiled softly at his gesture. "So, what's you're answer?"

"Patrick...you already know my answer." Patrick put his hands over his mouth in shock of what Spongebob just said. Tears of joy start to form in his eyes. "Oh, thank you, Spongebob! I love you so much!" Spongebob put his hands on Patrick's shoulder. "I love you too, pal." Spongebob looked deep into Patrick's eyes, and gave him a slight peck on the lips to start off they're new relationship. Patrick blushed and smiled at Spongebob. "Aw, you didn't have to do that. Don't worry, they'll be plenty more of that later on!" Patrick proclaimed.

And so, Patrick lead Spongebob to his bedroom to take a rest after this long night of regret, sorrows, and new beginnings. "You don't mind sleeping in my bed, do you, Spongebo-" Before he could finish his sentence, he sees the sponge right in his bed, sleeping away. "Aww, how cute~!" Patrick squealed. Patrick put the covers over him, turned off the lamp light, and fell asleep next to his first lover, Spongebob Squarepants.


	9. Chapter 9: I Want You

"UGH! Sir, can you get me another beer?" The Bartender gave Sandy the hardest liquor that they had in they're stock. "Here you go, ma'am. Don't worry, it'll be okay. I know, breakups are hard; but you can do this, okay?" Sandy looked up to the bartender, eyes swollen from hours of endless crying. "It's what they all say...I can't. I can't stop thinking about it!" The bartender tried to put his hand on Sandy's shoulder, but she shooed the kind gesture away from her body.

"Don't. You. Touch. Me" Sandy looked up, her eyes were filled with hurt and anger. For a moment, it seemed like her eyes gleamed red. The bartender slowly retracted his hand away from the squirrel to avoid him getting injured.

"Hello, Sandy! Nice to see you here!" Sandy looked back to where the familiar voice came from. It was none other than Larry the Lobster. "What the fuck do you want, Larry!? Can't you see that I'm trying to cheer myself up here!?" Sandy yelled quite loudly, alerting almost every critter to her attention. "Sandy, calm down. Would you like for me to take you home? I could take you to my house if you want that." Sandy immediately refused the offer. "NO! I'M STAYING HERE!" Without any hesitation, Larry grabbed Sandy by the waist and carried her out of the bar.

Sandy screamed and punched, but she couldn't get out. She was stuck in Larry's grasp. "Sandy, calm down. I'm going to take you to a safe place." Larry said calmly. Ignoring his kind words, Sandy still continued to yell and scream.

"Sandy, CALM DOWN!" Larry's calm demeanor was slowly deteriorating when Sandy still kept screaming. "NO! NO! I WILL NOT STOP! I WANT SPONGEBOB! Spongebob...*sniff* Spongebob...I want you. Pleasee! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME SPONGEBOB!" Sandy started to cry softly. Her lust for Spongebob was abnormally high. Larry, even more irritated, stopped in his tracks to lecture Sandy.

"Sandy, will you please just listen to me!? I'm trying to get you to a safe place, but you're making it impossible to! I'm trying to help here...can't you see? I don't want you to get hurt!" Sandy looked down on the sandy terrain, thinking about what Larry had said. "I need to get to a safe place."

"...Yes." Sandy replied back to Larry. Larry and Sandy, who was now somewhat sobered up, continued to walk up to Larry's house which was right down the street. As soon as they got there, Larry put Sandy down, held her hand, and lead her into the house. Without saying a word, Larry lead Sandy towards his room for her to rest, but she thought otherwise. "Larry, what are you going to do to me!?" Larry was taken aback, he didn't know that this would be her response towards his kind gestures. "Sandy, I'm taking you here to rest. I'm going to leave the room so I can sleep on the couch, okay? You hear me?" Sandy nodded in response and waited for Larry to leave the room so she can let out all her sorrows.

"...Spongebob...please come back to me. I love you so much, Spongebob! How could you do this to ME! I WANT YOU, SPONGEBOB! I WANT YOU SO MUCH! Please...come...ba-" Before Sandy could finish her sentence, Sandy threw up all over the bed. "Augh...Spongebob. You see what you made me do? Pleaaasee, Pleaasee come back to..." Sandy then passed out on the bed, awaiting the aftermath in the morning.


End file.
